


I Get To Love You

by daring_elm



Series: YLPYGS Extras [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'cause i am i missed my boys, (but hey), (not sure at what point it doesn't count as historical anymore), Fluff, Historical AU, M/M, WARNINGS:, absolutely disgustingly sweet fluff, fighting mention, mid 1950s to be precise, read after YLSP, there i fixed it for you are you happy?, vaguely implied gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: Virgil and Patton may have a rocky past (and present), but they have each other, and that's enough.(main story)





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this plays during [you look so pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460422/chapters/48546905), after taking care of things (chapter 11)
> 
> i hope you'll accept this attempt at reconciliation

Virgil pulled Patton closer, swaying along to the music from the record player. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders. He kissed his cheek- or more jaw, really, it was the best he could reach at this point.

Virgil chuckled and leaned down to kiss him the right way- six years and he hadn't gotten tired of kissing Patton yet. He didn't think he could. "Love you, Pat-Pat," he said, making Patton giggle brightly.

The song ended and a faster beat began. Their steps quickened. Virgil twirled Patton around, then again, soaking up his delighted laughter like a sponge. They drifted apart, then pulled each other close again- locked in a choreography only they knew, that they made up as they went along, using the full entrance.

Virgil bumped into the table, freezing in shock for a split second before Patton twirled him away from it again. He was grinning just as brightly as he was on the watercolour drying on it, his face glowing with light stronger than the sun, prettier than any firework.

Patton began to sing along. A quiet hum at first, then louder- they had danced to this song often enough that they both knew the lyrics by heart. Patton's voice was strong and beautiful, giving each line of the really rather simple song so much  _ meaning _ \- Virgil never wanted it to stop. He could listen to Patton sing for hours and hours and hours on end (if there weren't a few issues with that- he wouldn't want his sunshine to tire himself out too much).

Patton had always been singing. Lullabies when they slept over at each other's houses, stupid little tunes to make Virgil laugh, songs he heard on the radio and then sung until everyone (including himself) was sick of them. But Virgil couldn't get sick of his voice, of his songs, of anything Patton did or made. (Actually, that was a lie- there were a few songs he was rather sick of by now, which he would comment on with an exaggerated groan whenever Patton started singing them again.)

This song wasn't new, neither to them nor to the world. A song that came later on the album was the first one they'd heard when moving in, and Virgil had found the record for a discount at the electronics shop on Main Street, and they hadn't listened to the radio for a week, memorizing every last line (though Virgil had a head-start, since they had a record player in the studio, but Patton could only take the radio outside). Now it was their favourite for the memories it brought: Memories of cooking together, of working side-by-side, of making out on the couch, of fights and reconciliations and pure intimacy. Of tearful kisses and screaming at the ghosts of the past until their lungs gave out. Memories of twenty-two and a half years of friendship and love and anything and everything in between.

The next song began. Patton dipped Virgil down- his boyfriend might have been rather short (and not even that was true; Virgil was just taller) but he was strong enough for both of them- and pulled him into a kiss.

Virgil melted in his grip. He loved Patton, and he loved that his kisses could make him feel  _ so much _ , and that the arms pressing him close felt like they were meant to be there, as if Virgil and Patton and the whole world and beyond had only been created for them to end up together, dancing in the foyer on this exact evening. As if the universe wanted them to drift together and never let each other go again.

And, Virgil thought as Patton set him upright again, falling into a slow dance, he never wanted to let Patton go again either. This moment was too beautiful, too perfect to end.

At this exact moment, Patton was his entire universe. Patton was the sun and the moon and every last star in the galaxy, and Virgil was an astronaut, lost in his constellation freckles and eyes that shone brighter than the lightest of stars. Patton was his universe and he never ever wanted to leave him behind.

Patton giggled. "Hey, Spacey, what're you thinking of?" He let Virgil twirl him around, only narrowly avoiding the empty milk bottles next to the door.

Virgil pulled Patton close again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You."

Two gunshots tore through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
